Confie-toi
by QuieroSonar
Summary: "Cela fait déjà un mois depuis la rentrée que ça dure. Je le vois de moins en moins, comme s'il préparait son entourage petit à petit à sa prochaine disparition. Le pire, c'est que ni Granger ni Weasley ne semblent se préoccuper de lui. En même temps, ils sont comme des limaces, des pots de colles. Ils ne se quittent jamais. Tant pis. Moi, Serpentard, saurait ce qu'il s'est passé."


Hellow! Je vous présente une fanfiction que je compte bien finir ! J'ai moi même créer l'emploi du temps des Serpentards et des Gryffondors pour cette fanfic. x)

Les personnages Serpentards seront sûrement un peu modifiés comme je me fis aux fanfictions lues.

Je ne sais cependant pas quand le prochain chapitre sera publié, etc Je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitre elle fera. Bref ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous donnerez vos impressions !

 _ **Après tout, l'avis des lecteurs est le salaire de l'auteur.**_

Rating – K _(pour ce chapitre)_

 _ **Présence de Slash ! De Yaoi, si vous préférez ce terme.**_

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !_

 **Chapitre 01**

Pour la bonne cause, je suis arrivé dans la grande salle vers 07h40. Je le vis de loin et l'observai. Il semblait fixer son verre comme si ce dernier n'était plus un obstacle. Son regard semblait vide, dénué de vie. Je lâchai un soupir quasi imperceptible face à cette observation. Je le vis se lever avant de quitter la grande salle d'un pas lent, comme si sa jambe pesait une tonne. Je me relevai à mon tour sans même avoir fini ce que j'étais en train de manger, et commençai à le suivre. Malheureusement pour moi, au tournant d'un couloir, il se tourna, une carte dans la main. Il me fixa étrangement, comme si une question m'était posée.

\- Je voulais te voir pour le cours de potion.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans son regard, je continuai.

\- Rogue souhaite que l'on se mette en groupe. Un Serpentard, un Gryffondor.

Il sembla comprendre et s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utiliser sa voix.

\- D'accord.

Il attendit un peu avant de reprendre. Je crois qu'il avalait sa salive.

\- Mais sache que je suis un piètre potionniste.

\- Il y a toujours pire Potter, toujours.

Il eu un léger sourire. Il a été si rapide, que je ne suis même pas certain de ce que j'avance. Il me fit un petit signe de tête avant de s'en aller. Bon. Improviser était plus facile que je ne le croyais. En plus, je serais avec lui en potion. Vraiment, mon enquête ne peut que bien commencer.

Je restais un moment planté dans le couloir, ne sachant que faire, avant de me faire une idée. Il me restait 30 minutes avant d'avoir cours. De plus, je commençais avec Potions.

Après avoir réfléchi, je me dirigeai dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Une fois arrivé, je pris mon sac de cours et marchai tranquillement vers les cachots. Personne n'étant dans les couloirs, j'en déduis qu'ils étaient encore en train de déjeuner.

Je rentrai dans la salle et m'assis au fond. Je sais qu'entre Rogue et Harry, c'est une grande histoire. Mieux valait donc ne pas être pile devant lui : précaution !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans la salle. Attendez, Harry ?!

Depuis quand il arrive quasi en avance dans un cours de POTION avec ROGUE.

Bon. Peut-être que j'en fais un peu trop, mais il faut avouer que c'est étrange, non ? Bref.

Il alla à côté de moi, au fond. Il posa son sac en soupirant et croisa les bras avant de poser sa tête dessus et de fermer les yeux. Il devait sûrement être fatigué. Je l'observai donc discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'une avalanche d'élèves commence à arriver. Je posai alors ma main sur son épaule et le secouai légèrement. Il ouvrit un œil et me regarda. Je crois qu'il s'était vraiment endormi vu comment il avait l'air d'être dans les vapes.

\- Rogue va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Tu ferais mieux de te redresser, lui murmurais-je.

A mes mots, il se frotta les yeux et reposa sa tête un moment sur ses bras croisés avant de s'étirer et de se redresser. Il me murmura un merci en me regardant, avant de reporter son regard sur le reste des élèves, semblant rechercher Granger ou Weasley je suppose. Ces derniers arrivèrent une minute plus tard sans regarder Harry. Ils allèrent s'installer au deuxième rang. Je vis que Harry semblait déçu. Non, triste. Oui, c'est ça, triste. Je lui pressai donc légèrement l'épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers moi, ce qu'il fit.

\- Tu penses que l'on va faire quelle potion aujourd'hui ?

J'attendais la réponse, le laissant me scruter. Il sembla étonné que j'engage une conversation banale. Au moins, ça aura eu l'effet que j'attendais. Il changea de regard, changeant de triste à curieux, septique. Peut-être était-il surpris que j'ose lui parler normalement tandis qu'il y avait d'autres Serpentards dans la salle. Quelques instant plus tard, il se détendit semblant se rendre compte que je ne lui voulais rien, que je n'avais pas d'arrières-pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste qu'elle sera facile à réaliser et que je n'aurai pas de retenu.

\- Ow t'en fais pas. Je te dirai quoi faire et tu verras, ça passera tout seul !

\- Moui, j'espère.

Il me sourit légèrement avant que Rogue n'entre dans la salle. Ce dernier marcha en faisant voleter sa cape, jusqu'à son bureau. Il se tourna vers nous et commença à expliquer ce que l'on allait faire en ce jour.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites. Je sais que vous avez déjà fait cette potion, mais ici ce ne sera plus de la théorie, mais de la pratique. A vos chaudrons.*

Je regardai Harry et lui dis d'aller chercher les ingrédients.

Pendant le cours, nous avons fait la potion. Je lui ai expliqué chaque geste que j'ai fait, afin qu'il comprenne. Il m'écoutait et semblait un peu mieux aimer la matière. Quand nous avons rendu un échantillon de la potion, Rogue n'a rien dit, il n'a pas pu. Harry m'a alors regardé, et m'a remercié. Je lui ai sourit en retour, puis la cloche a sonné.

Maintenant, ayant une pause d'une heure et demi comme chaque élève de Poudlard, je suivis Harry qui marchait vers la tour des Gryffondors, avant de le retenir par le bras.

\- Dit, tu voudrais bien que je te donne des cours de Potion ? J'ai bien vu que tu avais des lacunes et j'aimerais bien t'aider.

Il ne s'offusqua pas de mes paroles et me répondit.

\- Je veux bien. On pourrait faire ça quand ?

\- De 16h00 jusqu'à 18h00, ça te dis ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Bon à tout à l'heure !

\- A tout' !

Heureusement que pour cette année, la tension entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'était calmée. Sinon, je n'aurais même pas pu lui parler ainsi. Je marchais dans les couloirs jusqu'à me retrouver devant ma salle commune. J'entrai après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Je vis alors Pansy, assise sur un fauteuil. Elle semblait m'attendre. Je m'assis donc face à elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Douterais-tu de ma santé mentale ?

\- Le fait que tu parles à Potter et ce, gentiment, oui, ça me fait douter.

Je levai alors les yeux aux ciels avant de la regarder fixement.

\- Écoute. La hache de guerre a été enterré. La guerre est fini. Il est sur le même piédestal que nous.

\- Essaie tout de même de ne pas faire une fixation sur lui comme le faisait Drake.

\- Je ne suis pas Draco.

\- Je sais.

Cette phrase marquant la fin de la discussion, je montai dans mon dortoir et allai m'asseoir sur mon lit. Vivement 16h00.

 _* phrase tirée de Wiki Harry Potter_

 **Reviews**

_Cherish - Mystère! Pour le coup, c'est une raison très simple. :3 Merci en tout cas. :)_

 _Hathor2 - Merci beaucoup! C'est en cours... ;)_

 _Caliste - Merci! :) Ça arrive *-*_

 _Allia68 - Hey :) Merci beaucoup. *-* Ahah... Tu as une chance sur deux de trouver le bon personnage. x)_


End file.
